Magnificent Song Contest 7
Germany |presenters = Helene Fischer Johanna Klum |exsupervisor = |host = NDR |opening = | entries = 48 | debut = Fiji Indonesia Kiribati Uzbekistan Vatican City | return = Afghanistan Brazil Denmark Latvia San Marino Slovakia | withdraw = Armenia Australia Belarus Belgium China Cyprus Faroe Islands Georgia India Macau Monaco New Zealand Tunisia | map year = MSC_Map_7 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. | winner = South Korea "Ain't Nobody" |nex = |pre = }} Magnificent Song Contest 7 was the seventh edition of the Magnificent Song Contest. The edition took place in Germany, after the former HoD of Russia, the actual winner of the previous edition, withdrew from the competition. Winner was after a big and exciting show HA:TFELT from South Korea with her song "Ain't Nobody". She reached 166 Points. Runner-up was Mozhdah from Afghanistan. She reached 166 points. Second runner-up was Switzerland, represented by Luca Hänni. He reached 143 points. Location : For further information see Germany Germany, officially the Federal Republic of Germany is a federal parliamentary republic in central-western Europe. It includes 16 constituent states, covers an area of 357,021 square kilometres (137,847 sq mi), and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. With about 82 million inhabitants, Germany is the most populous member state of the European Union. After the United States, it is the second most popular immigration destination in the world. Germany's capital and largest metropolis is Berlin, while its largest conurbation is the Ruhr, with its main centres of Dortmund and Essen. The country's other major cities are Hamburg, Munich, Cologne, Frankfurt, Stuttgart, Düsseldorf, Leipzig, Bremen, Dresden, Hannover and Nuremberg. Various Germanic tribes have inhabited the northern parts of modern Germany since classical antiquity. A region named Germania was documented before 100 AD. During the Migration Period, the Germanic tribes expanded southward. Beginning in the 10th century, German territories formed a central part of the Holy Roman Empire. During the 16th century, northern German regions became the centre of the Protestant Reformation. After the collapse of the Holy Roman Empire, the German Confederation was formed in 1815. The German revolutions of 1848–49 resulted in the Frankfurt Parliament establishing major democratic rights. In 1871, Germany became a nation state when most of the German states unified into the Prussian-dominated German Empire. After World War I and the revolution of 1918–19, the Empire was replaced by the parliamentary Weimar Republic. The Nazi seizure of power in 1933 led to the establishment of a dictatorship, World War II and the Holocaust. After the end of World War II in Europe and a period of Allied occupation, two German states were founded: the democratic West Germany and the socialist East Germany. Following the Revolutions of 1989 that ended communist rule in Central and Eastern Europe, the country was reunified on 3 October 1990. In the 21st century, Germany is a great power with a strong economy; it has the world's 4th largest economy by nominal GDP, and the 5th largest by PPP. As a global leader in several industrial and technological sectors, it is both the world's third-largest exporter and importer of goods. It is a developed country with a very high standard of living sustained by a skilled and productive society. It upholds a social security and universal health care system, environmental protection, and a tuition-free university education. The Federal Republic of Germany was a founding member of the European Economic Community in 1957 and the European Union in 1993. It is part of the Schengen Area, and became a co-founder of the Eurozone in 1999. Germany is a member of the United Nations, NATO, the G7 (formerly G8), the G20, and the OECD. The national military expenditure is the 9th highest in the world. Known for its rich cultural history, Germany has been continuously the home of influential and successful artists, philosophers, musicians, sportspeople, entrepreneurs, scientists, engineers, and inventors. Host City : For further information see Cologne Cologne is the largest city in the German federal State of North Rhine-Westphalia and the fourth populated city in Germany (after Berlin, Hamburg, and Munich). It is located within the Rhine-Ruhr metropolitan region which is Germany's largest and one of Europe's major metropolitan areas. Cologne is about 45 kilometres (28 mi) southwest of North Rhine-Westphalia's capital of Dusseldorf and 25 kilometres (16 mi) northwest of Bonn. Cologne is located on both sides of the Rhine, near Germany's borders with Belgium and the Netherlands. The city's famous Cologne Cathedral (Kölner Dom) is the seat of the Catholic Archbishop of Cologne. The University of Cologne (Universität zu Köln) is one of Europe's oldest and largest universities. Cologne was founded and established in Ubii territory in the 1st century AD as the Roman Colonia Claudia Ara Agrippinensium, the first word of which is the origin of its name. An alternative Latin name of the settlement is Augusta Ubiorum, after the Ubii. "Cologne", the French version of the city's name, has become standard in English as well. The city functioned as the capital of the Roman province of Germania Inferior and as the headquarters of the Roman military in the region until occupied by the Franks in 462. During the Middle Ages it flourished on one of the most important major trade routes between east and west in Europe. Cologne was one of the leading members of the Hanseatic League and one of the largest cities north of the Alps in medieval and Renaissance times. Prior to World War II the city had undergone several occupations by the French and also by the British (1918–1926). Cologne was one of the most heavily bombed cities in Germany during World War II, with the Royal Air Force (RAF) dropping 34,711 long tons (35,268 tonnes) of bombs on the city. The bombing reduced the population by 95%, mainly due to evacuation, and destroyed almost the entire city. With the intention of restoring as many historic buildings as possible, the successful postwar rebuilding has resulted in a very mixed and unique cityscape. Cologne is a major cultural centre for the Rhineland; it hosts more than 30 museums and hundreds of galleries. Exhibitions range from local ancient Roman archeological sites to contemporary graphics and sculpture. The Cologne Trade Fair hosts a number of trade shows such as Art Cologne, imm Cologne, Gamescom, and the Photokina. Venue : For further information see Lanxess Arena Lanxess Arena (originally Kölnarena, German for Cologne Arena) is an indoor arena, in Cologne, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany. It is known as the 18,500-capacity home of the Kölner Haie. The arena opened in 1998 and can accommodate 20,000 people for concerts. With its capacity of 18,500, it is the largest ice hockey arena outside North America. It is primarily used by Kölner Haie (ice hockey), VfL Gummersbach (team handball), Köln RheinStars (basketball), and as a concert venue. The arena is spanned by a steel arch supporting the roof via steel cables. The height of the arch is 76 m (249 ft) and its weight is 480 tons. On June 2, 2008, it was announced that Kölnarena would be renamed Lanxess Arena, for a period of ten years. The sponsor, Lanxess AG, is a specialty chemicals group based in the Lanxess Tower in Deutz, Cologne. Bidding phase Like in the previous editions, there was no bidding phase. The venue was selected internally. Host venue Returning artists Participating countries Forty-eight countries have confirmed their participation in this edition. Fiji, Indonesia, Kiribati, Uzbekistan and Vatican City will make their debut. Semifinalists Semi-Final 1 Ten countries will qualify for the final. Italy, Russia and Switzerland will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Semi-Final 2 Ten countries will qualify for the final. France, Germany and Ireland will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Finalists Scoreboard Other countries * Armenia: AMPTV announced that Armenia will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Australia: SBS announced that Australia will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Belarus: BTRC announced that Belarus will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Belgium: VRT/RTBF announced that Belgium will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * China: China will not participate in this edition, because the country missed the submission time. * Cyprus: CyBC announced that Cyprus will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Faroe Islands: KVF announced that the Faroe Islands will withdraw from the contest, due to the non-qualification in the previous edition. * Georgia: GPB announced that Georgia will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * India: STV announced that India will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Macau: TDM announced that Macau will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Monaco: TMC announced that Monaco will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * New Zealand: TVNZ announced that New Zealand will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Tunisia: ERTT announced that Tunisia will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. Recaps and Results *Semi-Final 1 *Semi-Final 2 *Semi-Final Results *Big 6 *Grand Final *Grand Final Results